


You're Not the Only One

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [5]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro bonds with Kyoko's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not the Only One

~ You're Not the Only One ~

Cain doesn't like parties. He doesn't know why his parents' boss orders them to bring their five-year-old son along to the company holiday parties. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if people weren't always trying to  _touch_  him, but almost every lady who met Cain called him cute and wanted to hug him or pet his hair.

So, as usual for these events, Cain is hiding in a corner by himself so that he does not have to spend the entire night dodging unwanted physical contact.

The boy is surprised when someone comes and sits beside him. It takes him a moment to recognize his father's manager. This is the first time Cain has seen him wearing casual clothing rather than his usual business suit.

"Why are you hiding back here? You hate parties that much?" Yashiro asks without preamble.

Cain thinks for a moment before he answers. He could probably send the man away by saying that yes he does hate parties and wants to be left alone, but he has a feeling that Yashiro is trying to help him (although he's not exactly sure how), and he is tired of being an angry cactus all the time.

"I don't hate parties, I just don't like being around so many people," the boy explains. "It's not that I don't like being hugged, either... but when people touch me it makes my bad magic work, and..."

He trails off and glances at Yashiro, expecting the adult to not believe him or not understand, as has always happened when he tried to talk to anyone other than his parents about his psychometry.

"You know," Yashiro says. "I have bad magic, too. It's not the same as yours, but I've learned to live with it."

Cain perks up a bit at this revelation.

"Really? What does yours do?"

"All living creatures emit a weak magnetic field. Mine is stronger than most people's, and I can't handle electronics barehanded without breaking them because of it."

That does sound like a useless and annoying power to have. But the child is hesitant to believe it. He knows that adults lie sometimes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asks, his skepticism ringing clear in his tone.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Yashiro says with an odd smile, holding out one hand toward the child as if in offering.

Frowning, Cain reaches out and carefully places his fingertips against the man's palm, and his mind is flooded with memories of accidentally-killed computers, cell phones, and various other devices... and just one memory of a time that Yashiro broke someone's cell phone  _on purpose_.

As he breaks contact, severing the psychospiritual connection, the boy realizes that this is the first time he has ever used his powers of his own volition.

~oOo~

 


End file.
